That Insane, Fantastic Summer
by AnneMarie2106
Summary: This is about the summer when we were most alive. The summer that could never die. This is a story about, love, friendship, adventure and us. Rated T for mature themes and minimal cursing. Rating may change.


It was the summer where we were all running. And, oh, how we ran. There were parties, and fast cars, and white dresses and spectacular sunsets. It was a new adventure every day. And, it bonded us irreversibly. We were a much a part of each other as we were ourselves after that summer. I do not know how a summer like that starts. But, I suppose, it started with the Mikaelsons.

The Mikaelsons were indescribable. They were each so unique and so rare, you would never find a person remotely like them again. They were the people who imprinted themselves on your mind for the rest of your life. You loved them or you hated them. There was no in- between. The Mikaelsons were a case study in the extreme. Put simply, they were unforgettable.

And, they were a mystery. See, no one knew about the Mikaelsons when they first came to the Academy. Although, I suppose, I must first explain the Academy to you. The Mystic Falls Academy for Excellence or the Academy, as the students called it, was essentially a "rich kid" school. The boarding school had a sprawling campus and a tuition that would make your jaw drop. However, everybody knew everybody at the Academy, other than the scholarship students. And, nobody knew anything about the Mikaelsons. Well, they did know approximately three things: one, that there were six children, two, they came from London, and their parents co-owned Mikaelson Corporations. The last fact meant they were exorbitantly rich, even by the Academy's standards.

So, when these mysterious and British strangers showed up, it was no surprise that everyone wanted to know them. Or the three of them that were there. Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus Mikaelson were the talk of the town. But, they did not seem to care for the attention. After a great deal of the Mikaelsons ignoring the majority of the population, some people finally took a hint.

They did not ignore everyone, however. I was one of _the privileged few_ who got to associate with them, more specifically Klaus. Let me just note, the last statement was written with a large amount of sarcasm intended to be conveyed. Because, you see, Klaus can actually be described very simply (not really). He is a huge pain in the arse, and not just because I now only say British curses because of him. In addition to that, he is my best friend. Nik, if you are reading this, I want you to know, I only meant the pain in the arse part. On second thought, if he is reading this, it will not matter because I will simply kill him. Ah, friendship, what a wonderful thing.

So, I think you are beginning to tire of my endless description of the Mikaelsons. However, if you are not, do not worry they will be described in greater depth later in my story. I suppose, I have yet to tell you. I am about to detail you the crazy, passionate and fantastic summer we experienced after senior year.

I guess you would like to know what other people will be in the narrative of this story. I'll tell you more about them later, but there were the Salvatores, who were just arses, slightly lovable arses, Care, a bubbly, neurotic, slightly crazed best friend of mine, my brother, Jer, and my twin, Kat, and so many more. Matt and Tyler and the older Mikaelsons, Anna and Bonnie, and more will be in our story. But, you will see them more later.

And now, I suppose, I must introduce myself. Also, I think I use suppose too much. Oh well, this is my story after all. Thank God, Damon will never see this. So, where were we? Oh yes, introducing myself. So, I am a slightly insane, not-quite-twenty, nineteen-year old. I like to think I am a writer. I am most certainly in love, but you will read about that later. I am about to tell you all the crazy, amazing details of that summer. So, hello, my name is Elena Gilbert and I hope you enjoy this.

**Hey, this is AnneMarie. I hope you enjoyed that introduction. I will try to update soon, but I am really busy. Please read and review and tell me your thoughts. Sorry about grammar errors.**


End file.
